De sang et de coeur
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Edward a été enlevé par Dante et c'est à Envy que revient la charge de le maintenir en vie.Mais après tout,n'est-il pas son frère,Désolé résumé pourri.Fic finie
1. Début houleux

**Et oui me revoilà!**

**Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour peut-être pas!**

**Alors toujours du FMA en essayant de respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages dont la mère est cette chère Hiromu Arakawa!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Un soir d'orage au manoir des Homonculus. Des cris,une dispute entre «une mère et son fils»:

**-Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui surveille le fils de ce bâtard?!Et pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs?**tonna une voix d'adolescent colérique

**-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Envy!En plus,le fait qu'il soit malade nous arrangera bien!Alors s'il souffre laisse le souffrir!Maintien le en vie c'est tout ce que je veux,car plus il ira mal,plus son père me reviendra vite!**répliqua une voix féminine

Cette femme s'appelait Dante et elle venait d'enlever le Fullmetal Alchemist,le fils ainé de son ex-conjoint né de son second mariage. Elle espérait ainsi ramener Hohenheim le Lumineux auprès d'elle,son amour,son seul amour. Et c'est à Envy qu'est revenu la tâche de «Gardien d'un nabot enragé avec le sang d'un bâtard dans les veines».

Envy prit un plateau repas et l'amena à Edward à contrecœur,il aurait bien aimé voir le Fullmetal souffrir de la faim!Il arriva à la chambre du captif et déverrouilla la porte,

**-Voilà ton repas dragibus!**

**-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT SALE HOMONCULUS!**s'emporta un jeune homme blond de taille moyenne répondant au doux nom d'Edward Elric.

**-En attendant,Chibi-San,mange car si tu viens à clamser,c'est moi que l'on va punir. Ironique non?Alors que je t'ai à ma merci,je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher!**

**-Et je suis là en quel honneur?Certainement pas pour un café en tout cas!**

**-Tu n'as pas à le savoir,Chibi-San,mais sache que si tu tentes de t'enfuir,je dézingue cette boîte de conserve que tu appelles avec tant de gentillesse «Petit frère».**

Envy s'en alla en riant. En fait il bluffait mais c'était tordant de voir le Fullmetal s'inquiéter!

**-De toutes façons,quand ce bâtard arrivera,je le tuerai avec son putain de fils qui lui ressemble trop!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre!Alors?**

**Ah au fait,les reviews c'est comme la dope,plus on en a plus ça motive!  
**


	2. Vérité et début d'amitié fraternelle

**Deuxième chapitre en selle!J'espère que le premier vous a plut!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Edward avait été enlevé,Celui-ci avait très bien comprit que s'il voulait être plus ou moins bien traité,il lui fallait essayer d'être agréable avec son pire ennemi,Envy,et cela lui demandait bien du courage. Mais Envy,de son côté,avait remarqué les efforts du Fullmetal et tentait de faire pareil,enfin,pour sa taille,il continuait de le charrier!Après tout,il n'était pas Envy pour rien!

A l'heure du déjeuner,Envy alla porter l'habituel plateau repas. D'habitude,Ed était plutôt froid et il fut surprit de le voir lui sourire quand il entra. Un sourire franc bien qu'un peu triste. Envy en conclut que Alphonse manquait beaucoup à Edward et essaya donc d'être un tout petit peu plus sympa. Mais rien qu'un peu!

**-Ton repas.**

**-Merci Envy.**

**-Bah de rien,je suis bien obligé. Alors,euh...comment tu vas,Chibi-San?**

Ed regarda Envy avec étonnement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé Envy s'inquiéter de sa santé!

**-Ben,sa va. **

**-Tu t'ennuies pas trop,à être enfermé tout le temps ici?**

Bon là ce fut la fin du monde!Envy qui essayait de faire la conversation!

**-Envy,dis-moi,tu ne couvrirais pas une maladie,t'as jamais été aussi gentil avec moi!**

**-Réponds.**

Ah,là cela devenait moins effrayant,il reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes!

**-Oui,je m'emmerde!**

**-Là je préfère. On peut faire quoi?**

**-Ben j'en sais rien moi!On a cas discuter un peu,histoire de mieux se connaître.**

**-Pourquoi pas?**

Pendant des heures,Envy et Edward discutèrent de leurs vies. Edward apprit alors que Envy était son demi-frère,apprit ses origines et que Dante était vraiment une pure CENSURE(c'était trop vulgaire)

Il eut aussi vent de la raison de sa présence au Manoir des Homonculus. Mais Edward était convaincu que son père ne viendrait pas. Il les avaient abandonnés sa mère,son frère et lui alors il s'en foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et aussi,bizarre que cela puisse paraître,Edward et Envy étaient devenus de bons amis.

La fin d'un monde!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre?**


	3. Peur et révélation

**Voici le chapitre 3!Bonne lecture!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 3**

Comme à son habitude,Envy allait passer l'après-midi dans la chambre d'Edward,sans savoir que c'était cet après-midi que sa vie allait changer. Il entra,plutôt de bonne humeur,quand il vit son demi-frère inconscient,gisant sur le sol. Envy eut alors un flash-back du jour où Hohenheim avait tenté de ramener son fils Hoju,le créant au passage. Envy tenta de se calmer,ces souvenirs douloureux s'estompant. Il s'approcha d'Ed,qui était blanc comme un linge,la respiration saccadée et la main crispée au niveau de sa poitrine. L' Homonculus se rappela des paroles de Dante. Le Fullmetal était gravement malade à cause d'une cardiodéficience. Envy prit les dispositions nécessaires à la guérison d'Edward. Il se surprit à être capable de ressentir des émotions humaines.

Heureusement Edward se rétablit suffisamment pour que sa vie ne soit plus en danger mais le pauvre était affaiblit et ne pouvait rien faire sans aide extérieure. Aussi,pour sauver son petit frère, Envy avait fait quelque chose de complètement contradictoire avec ses sentiments: il avait réussi à prendre contact avec Hohenheim,ne lui avait pas foutu un pain dans sa face et organisé la fuite d'Edward avec l'aide de son «paternel».Il en parla à Edward:

**-Envy,tu sais,cette enflure ne viendra pas,il en a rien à foutre de moi!**

**-Alors là,tu te goures!**

**-Ben pourquoi il ne nous a jamais écrit?**

**-Dante a intercepté ses lettres grâce à Pride et les a gardés pour son plaisir. D'ailleurs,s'il est parti,c'était pas pour vous abandonner,c'était pour trouver un remède à ta maladie Ed!Ton père t'aime.**

Cette révélation laissa Ed sans voix!

**-Mais et toi,Envy?Tu viens avec nous?**

**-Non**

**-Dante te tuera!**

**-Et alors?**

**-Si tu ne pars pas,moi je pars pas non plus!Je ne suis pas lâche au point d'abandonner mon frère derrière moi!**

Son frère?!Alors Edward le considéraient comme son frère,comme un Elric?!Envy ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

**-Ah non,pleures pas!sinon je vais pleurer aussi et on sera pas sorti de l'auberge!**

La cuisse d'Envy attira l'attention de Ed:

**-Envy,ton ouroboros a disparu!**

**-Quoi?!**

Le fait que Envy s'était humanisé l'avait rendu humain à part entière!Maintenant,il fallait juste attendre la nuit pour la grande évasion.


	4. Un nouveau Elric

**Le dernier chapitre!enfin!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit tomba sur Amestris. Envy prépara l'évasion avec soin,une seule erreur pouvait lui être fatale ou l'être pour Edward,dont la fièvre avait remonté. Par chance ce soir,à part Dante,personne n'était au manoir et comme elle avait le sommeil profond,cela augmentait leur taux de réussite. Envy prit Ed dans ses bras,il dormait à point fermé à cause de sa maladie. Ils s'échappèrent par le grenier et entamèrent leur fuite dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous,cependant Hohenheim était en retard. Edward avait-il eut raison en disant que son père ne viendrait pas? Enfin le père Elric arriva!Mais accompagné d'Alphonse,qui voulait remercier Envy d'avoir prit soin de son frère ainé. Le cadet des Elric prit Edward dans ses bras de fers et Envy était sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand Ed se réveilla un peu et lui dit:

**-Dis donc,Envy Elric,ne t'avais pas dis que si tu restais là-bas je resterais avec toi?**

**-T'as le sommeil léger,Chibi-San!**

**-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!**

Hohenheim ne put s'empêcher de rire et Envy de remarquer le «Elric» dont son frère l'avait gratifié

**-Moi un Elric?**

**-Ben oui,**répondit Al.

**J'ai appris la vérité et moi je te considèrent comme un Elric!Alors tu viens et sans faire d'histoire!**

Envy plutôt heureux d'avoir enfin une famille leur dit:

**-Ok mais je ne suis pas un ange!**

**-Cela tombe plutôt bien,nous non plus!**répliqua Hohenheim

Envy ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et les suivit. Décidément Ed avait fait des merveilles sur lui,il avait même

effacé sa haine pour son géniteur,C'est ainsi que Envy débuta sa nouvelle vie,laissant Dante et ses domestiques derrière lui.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà cette fic est finie!J'espère qu'elle vous a plut**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
